Birthday Complex
by KidStoleMyHeart
Summary: No one ever remembered his birthday. PruCan


**A/N: Happy Independence day! I'm submitting many fics today!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

No one ever remembered his birthday.

Matthew always tried to have a good time on the 4th of July, what with the huge parties Alfred always threw for himself, but it also reminded the Canadian that another year had gone by without being recognized.

Matthew sat on the couch, sipping a glass of water and watching the rest of the party. Kumajirou slept peacefully next to him.

"Hey, Birdie!"

Matthew looked up and saw Gilbert staring at him, beer in one hand.

"Quit sulking there like a sourpuss and come spend time with the awesome me!"

"Well, I..." Matthew was surprised the Prussian had seen him, let alone remembered his nickname, the one that Gilbert himself had given him. He looked back to Kumajirou, then smiled. "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome! Here, have a beer!" Gilbert said, handing Matthew his mug. "Loosen up a bit!"

"I don't know, Prussia..." the Canadian stared at the beer, not being one to drink that often.

"Come on! Everyone drinks at parties!"

"Down the hatch then," Matthew drank the beer, enjoying the taste. "Interesting."

"Now come dance with me!" Gilbert smiled and grabbed the Canadian's wrist, pulling him through the house. They passed Alfred, who waved, Ludwig and Feleciano, who were too busy having their own moment, and other countries, before coming to the dance floor to see it was deserted.

Matthew stared at Gilbert as he was pulled into a dancing position. The Canadian danced slowly, not familiar to the motion but also glad he had someone to dance with.

As the dance ended, the albino gave Matthew a smile. "Now what?"

"Well," the Canadian said, a hiccup coming out, "My head feels funny..."

"Oh man!" Gilbert said with a laugh. "You hold your liquor even worse than England, don't you?"

"Whateverr..." Matthew argued, his words turning into slurs. "What do we do?"

Gilbert grabbed the boy's hand as they went through the house. "Show you off, of course! It must be a feat for someone as awesome as me to get you drunk!"

* * *

Alfred laughed and ruffled the Canadian's hair. "That's awesome, dude! You really need to get out of your shell more!"

Ludwig honestly looked like he didn't care, and went back to look for Feleciano, who had gone missing after an apparent craving for pasta.

Elizaveta whipped out her frying pan, swearing to beat Gilbert if he touched a hair on the Canadian's head. However, encouraging yaoi vibes were also coming from her. Then they were gone and she was back to flirting with Roderich.

"Congrats, whoever you are!" Antonio gave a smile.

Francis poked Matthew's forhead. "Ah, so you've finally gotten drunk, oui, Mathieu? Good for you!"

"Shut up, Papa..." the Canadian looked around, seeing that Arthur (who had apparently crashed the party)was passed out drunk, his arms wrapped around Francis's neck, and Lovino was drunk as well, trying to get into Antonio's pants.

"Gilbert," Matthew whispered, speaking the albino's human name for the first time, "I wanna go home..."

"Oh, uh, sure." Gilbert waved to his friends and led the other out of the house and into his car.

Matthew laid against the back of the car seat, his head starting to hurt.

"You wouldn't happen to remember how to get to your house, would you?" Gilbert asked, earning a shake of the head from the other. "Oh well. You get to come see my awesome house!" He started the car and drove down the road.

Matthew's eyes drooped and he tried to keep awake, but finally sleep overcame him.

As they came to the Prussian's house, Gilbert looked at the Canadian and smiled, before picking him up and carrying him into the house. Matthew was tucked into bed comfortably.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Gilbert sleepily. "Prussia..."

"Happy late birthday, Mattie," Gilbert murmured, before kissing him softly.

Matthew's eyes widened and a blush rose onto his face. As Gilbert pulled away and started to leave, the Canadian snapped out of his trance and reached out for Gilbert, tugging on his jacket.

"Stay with me..." his voice was even quieter than the usual whisper it was.

"Um, I, okay."

The Prussian climbed into the bed, and immediately found Matthew's arms wrapped around his waist. Gilbert smiled and hugged him back as they both drifted into sleep.


End file.
